Open your heart
by Maru.SS
Summary: Não há beleza na miséria, nem gloria na morte. Se o futuro nos espera, não o enxergamos. Se a vida nos sorri, a ela viramos as costas.Por que acreditar no amor, se com ele sempre virão as desgraças? Drama Angst Romance Yaoi Donko&Shion POV


_**Disclaimer: **_Saint Seiya não me pertence – como se não estivesse óbvio. Fic sem fins lucrativos

_**Aviso: **_Contém teor yaoi (relacionamento homossexual entre dois homens), se não gostar, por favor nem encoste o mouse, se gostar, espero que lhe proporcione uma boa leitura.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Open your heart**_

_**by:**__Maru-chan_

–X–

_Não há beleza na miséria, nem gloria na morte._

_Não há esperança no fundo do poço, nem há alegria numa existência vazia._

_Se o futuro nos espera, não o enxergamos, se a vida nos sorri, a ela viramos as costas. _

_Por que tentar ser feliz, se só o que conseguimos é decepção? Por que acreditar no amor, se com ele sempre virão as desgraças? _

–X–

Frio.

Em meio à neve e ao vento só existe frio, não compreensão e esclarecimento como procurava.

Não há lugar para mim, sou apenas uma existência sem propósito, sem sentido.

Inútil.

Detesto meus cabelos longos e sedosos e minha pele branca e delicada. Meu corpo frágil e bem definido, meu rosto de contornos afeminados e sem a menor expressão.

Repulsivo, enojante e belo.

Se ao menos o exterior mostrasse o que há por dentro, ao invés de enganar a todos, fazendo demônios parecerem anjos...

Não existe nada por aqui, não há perspectiva de uma vida melhor, ou de algo diferente, interessante.

Apodreci nesta terra, longe de tudo, esquecida por Deus. Por mais de uma vez quis ir embora, me formar em algo e sumir deste lugar, mas meu pai – poderoso homem nesta região remota, agora em seu leito de morte devido a uma doença irreversível – obrigou-me a ficar e aprender a cuidar de suas terras, mandando meu irmão mais velho ao exterior.

Meu irmão? Foi morto corajosamente em combate, em uma guerra há muito terminada. Recebeu medalhas e méritos devido a isto, mas se querem saber minha opinião, isto não passa de um gesto tartufo e de muito mau gosto.

Deixou conosco a esposa e o filho.

Pouco depois disto, minha mãe – que Deus a tenha em sua santa paz – morreu de desgosto – pois meu irmão era seu filho preferido, além de o orgulho da família –, e sua esposa fugiu com um viajante deixando para trás meu sobrinho – ainda bebê – e o filho do homem, na época com seus 12 anos.

Meu irmão mais novo – de mesma idade – e ele, se deram incrivelmente bem, o que obrigou meu _misericordioso_ pai a trazê-lo para cá junto com o bebê, criando-o como se fosse "_da família_". Uma grande hipocrisia, pois meu pai o trata apenas como a um estranho, como uma mancha na história da família.

Mas, como já disse, acho que para meu irmãozinho o quadro já é um tanto diferente. Aliás, seu gosto me é duvidoso, já que deixa explicito que, na flor da idade, prefere andar para cima e para baixo com ele – isso, quando não somem em plena tarde e só me aparecem ao cair da noite – ao arranjar uma boa moça para firmar compromisso.

Não que eu sirva de exemplo, já estou com meus 23 anos e nem sequer penso em aceitar os noivados que me são propostos por conveniência de meu pai enfermo e dos pais das _adoráveis_ moças.

Quanto mais _procurar_ uma.

Muito bemmas continuemos...

_Esta_ é minha adorável família: um pai doente, _eu_, que após anos de inutilidade tornei-me responsável por tudo, um irmão mais novo de hábitos suspeitos, seu parceiro de todas horas, e um sobrinho de 8 anos.

Uma casa só de homens. Por questão minha, não devo negar.

Algo que em muito preocupa meu bom pai. Ontem mesmo tentou fazer-me prometer que casaria antes de sua partida.

Em bem da verdade, acho outra hipocrisia da parte dele esta preocupação toda _comigo_, pois como bem já disse, trata-se que, _meu_ _irmão_ anda o tempo todo grudado com o filho do viajante, e não eu.

Bem, talvez assim alvitre que incomodo-me com as atitudes de meu pequeno, o que nego em absoluto. A mim, só interessa o bem-estar de minha família, independentemente de todo o resto.

Estanco, permitindo uns poucos flocos de neve que ainda caiam cobrirem meus ombros. Aquele manto branco e fofo cedendo sob meus pés, perpetrando pegadas do solado de minhas botas de couro.

Tão belo é observar a neve cair do céu. Sua magnitude, sua delicadeza.

Uma beleza melancólica, fria.

Há tanto tempo não saio para observar a neve... Traz-me lembranças de um passado muito distante, de uma época em que ainda poderia considerar-me _feliz_.

–X–

Meu corpo congelava, sentia minhas mãos dormentes por de baixo das luvas, mas isso de nada importava.

Era de minha obrigação trazer carne para o jantar desta noite, pois teríamos visitas _importantíssimas_. Hunf... provavelmente mais uma das tentativas frustradas de meu pai de arranjar-me uma noiva...

Detesto essas ocasiões. Sempre acontece algo desagradável.

Da ultima vez a dama enamorou-se de meu irmão, que após fugir dela durante o resto da visita, maldisse-me durante duas semanas.

Ou pior, apresentam-me formosas damas que, da boca aberta, me parecem verdadeiros sapos. Detesto pessoas sem capacidade de manter um dialogo decente, pois, se Deus deu-nos o dom da fala, positivamente fora para utilizarmos de forma intelectual e edificante, não para proferir absurdos ou contar durante três horas como tricotou uma blusa que possuía uma manga maior que outra.

Realmente detesto essas ocasiões...Talvez até mais do que caçar.

Outra coisa que me faz detestar essas ocasiões: ter de caçar.

Como repudio ter de tirar a vida de seres tão pequenos e inocentes para depois ouvir meu pai dizendo a seu amigo como cacei bravamente o animal sem nenhum auxílio. Tudo

para impressionar a moça e o pai.

Ridículo.

Meu rosto ardia de frio, mas não importava. Acharia o pobre animal que serviria de sacrifício para o maldito jantar.

–X–

Ouço uma doce voz a me chamar.

Seu timbre bondoso e cristalino não me permitia enganar, era meu adorável irmão.

– Shion, meu irmão, nosso pai pede que se apresse com a ..._caçada_. –murmurou ele, proferindo esta ultima palavra com uma repulsa contida.

Não pude evitar uma pequena risada. – Oras, pois diga a nosso _pai_ que se quer serviço melhor, que faça ele mesmo. – respondi com desdém.

– Não diga isso irmão, nosso pobre pai mal consegue sair da cama! –pontuou ele em tom indignado.

– Mas está bem o bastante para me conseguir uma noiva por semana... –não pude deixar de ironizar – Mais tudo bem, diga a nosso _adorável_ pai que já retornarei com a... carne...

Não houve resposta, apenas um leve menear de cabeça em ar de discordância.

– Ah Shion, porque você despreza tanto nosso pai...? –perguntou ele num ímpeto, provavelmente arrependendo-se logo em seguida. – Desculpe-me... eu não... Eu só... –ele fez uma pequena pausa, e, tomando fôlego, prosseguiu – Shion, só quero te ver feliz... Está sempre tão triste, há quanto tempo não o vejo sorrir... – murmurou ele, sempre em seu tom educado, mas vi claramente a angústia transparecer em seus olhos.

– Porque tentar ser feliz, se só o que consigo é decepção? Não há felicidade para mim. Assim como não há lugar para mim em nossa família, e como não houve no coração de nossa mãe. Não há lugar para mim nesse mundo. Isso é tudo. –disse-lhe em tom frio, esfregava as mãos em sinal de impaciência. – Felicidade... não preciso dela, assim como não preciso de ninguém. Se a aprecia tanto, corra atrás da sua e me esqueça.

– Irmão... –sua voz , um mero sussurro, me pareceu um pedido, vi lagrimas escorrerem de seus olhos violeta.

Não tive forças para encará-lo.

– Mu! –ouvi alguém chamá-lo. Era o filho do viajante – O que ouve...? Porque chora?

– Não é nada Shaka... não se preocupe comigo. –disse-lhe em tom afável, apoiando-se nos braços que o envolviam bondosamente. – Querido Shion, não importa o que diga, eu sempre o amarei... hum... irmão bobo... sempre haverá espaço para você em algum lugar. Não existe um ser inútil neste mundo, todos são essenciais. Você é essencial. Lembre-se disso.

– Tudo bem mesmo Mu...? –perguntou ele solícito, ajudando-o a caminhar.

– Tudo Shaka, só fique aqui...

Não fiquei para ver o que houve depois.

Corri como nunca antes.

Sem destino, sem rumo, apenas corri e corri.

–X–

Estava relativamente tarde, se demorasse mais um pouco que fosse com a carne, ela só estaria pronta no café da manhã.

Meu sacrifício: um cordeiro.

Sinceramente não tenho a menor intenção de comer da carne deste pobre animal, cujo ultimo suspiro foi por mim presenciado.

È sempre assim, toda vez que caço não consigo comer. Por isso que normalmente pagamos ao caçador que mora aos arredores para este tipo de serviço.

Ninguém sabe seu nome, sendo apenas conhecido pelo vulgo macabro de Máscara da Morte. Dizem que vive nas terras de uma família de posses, fora da região e que por vezes é visto com uma bela figura de cabelos louros.

Na minha opinião, isto não passa de crendice popular, pois até hoje nunca souberam precisar se a figura era homem ou mulher. Alguns vão mais longe ainda, e dizem ser o espírito de alguma vitima que ele fez no passado.

Bem mas tenho que voltar logo senão serei enforcado e dependurado nos portões de minha própria casa.

–X–

– Tio, tio! –chamou-me meu adorável sobrinho Kiki, correndo desabalado escada abaixo, alcançando-me no portão. – O senhor demorou tio Shion, o vovô já esta bravo! Disse para eu vir aqui fora procura-lo, e se o senhor não chegasse em um minuto... Ai ele fez aquela cara engraçada, sabe aquela que ele sempre faz quando está bravo? Assim ó... –continuou o pequeno unindo as sobrancelhas, serrando os olhos e contorcendo a boca em um exato "til". Uma imitação perfeita do semblante contrariado de meu pai.

Não pude evitar uma pequena gargalhada. – Oras, mas não estou eu bem aqui na sua frente? Suba, meu pequeno, e avise a meu pai que seu _odioso_ filho acaba de chegar.

– Tá... mas... tio, tenho de dizer a parte do _"odioso"_, ou posso guardar ela para mim? Sabe , é que eu acho que se eu disser isso ele vai ficar com ainda mais raiva...

– Pode omitir isso se quiser. –disse-lhe eu dando de ombros. – Agora vá! Vá!

Observei satisfeito meu pequeno correr escadaria acima, enquanto cantarolava uma cantiga que o havia ensinado há muito tempo atrás.

Sentia-me praticamente como seu pai. Um pai coruja, não devo aleivar, mas mesmo assim um pai.

Tudo o que ele sabia fora por mim ensinado com o auxílio de meu amado irmão. Ensinamos cantigas, danças, também a contar, ler, escrever... entre outras mais .

Talvez pudesse afirmar que esse menino é mais uma das poucas coisas que me incita a viver. Outra, obviamente, é meu doce irmão Mu.

Tão plácido e comedido, até mesmo delicado, mas nunca fraco. Uma pessoa como poucas – preferindo um bom livro a uma noite de carraspana numa taberna –, nunca lhe faltam assuntos ou argumentos, sendo sempre o centro das conversas em pequenas reuniões. Mas jamais articula um "a" sequer em grandes reuniões, ou em frente às damas da região – ou fora dela –, tornando-se ainda mais interessante aos olhos vorazes das moças descomprometidas daqui.

Quantas vezes, nessas reuniões, não as ouço a um canto dizendo como gostariam de ouvi-lo falar, apenas para ver se sua voz é tão encantadora quanto ele em pessoa.

E como divirto-me vendo-o enrubescer enquanto conto o que ouvi. Mas divirto-me mais com a expressão de profundo divertimento de Shaka, enquanto faz comentários, sempre em motejo, deixando-o ainda mais desconcertado.

Realmente há apenas uma palavra para descreve-lo:

Graça.

Mu é a graça em pessoa. Seja quando anda, quando mexe seus longos fios lisos e sedosos, permitindo-os voar livres ao compasso do vento, ou até mesmo quando os prende em um elegante rabo-de-cavalo, ou quando diz, em meio a uma reunião, em seu tom sempre sério e compenetrado, uma de suas brilhantes sacadas, fazendo todos se desfalecerem de tanto rir, seja do comentário em si ou mesmo da maneira séria com que foi contado.

Mas agora acho que o magoei demais. Temo que ele comece a evitar-me por conta do ocorrido. Temo que sua decepção para comigo tenha sido maior do que o amor que diz ter.

Sim..., não suportaria a dor de perdê-lo, de não mais poder fitar seus olhos lavanda.

Seria, para mim, pior que a morte perdê-lo.

Não temo à morte nem suas conseqüências. Se tudo acabará, ou se serei julgado e punido por meus pecados. Há mim tanto faz.

Mas temo perder as poucas pessoas que me são caras, temo perder estes bons sentimentos que nem realmente sei se existem.

Melhor entrar logo, senão realmente serei enforcado.

–X–

Aproxima-se a hora da reunião.

Vestiram-me para a ocasião, pareço um verdadeiro pavão, com um casaco rosa com detalhes em dourado – se é que posso atribuir este titulo, pois, os _"detalhes"_ são tantos que me parece uma armadura – , e sapatos de salto dourado, sem contar meus cabelos, presos numa fita do mesmo rosa com detalhes dourados do casaco.

Detesto esta roupa.

Detesto essas ocasiões em que tenho de usar estas roupas.

Em bem da verdade estou à espreita, apenas esperando um momento de distração de meu pai – que conseguiu descer sem grandes problemas, e que esta neste exato momento encarando-me com olhar inquisidor – para subir a meu quarto e trocá-la.

– Porque me olha assim meu bom pai? –perguntei em ar de preocupação – Estou, então, tão burlesco quanto imagino? –sorri, girando à minha própria volta.

– Sei o que pretende Shion, mas nem pense que conseguirá. –tornou ele em tom severo – Não tirarei os olhos de você nem por um segundo, se é isso que espera.

– Eu, pretendendo algo, meu pai? Ora essa...não pretendo mais nada desde pequeno. –comentei divertido, mas o que disse depois saiu em tom serio, quase recriminador – Todas as minhas pretensões foram por você arrancadas, não se lembra? Até as mais tolas. –sorri novamente diante da expressão de espanto de meu pai. – Bem, vou ver como vestiram meu pequeno Kiki.

Subi as escadas sem dar chance dele responder.

Meu destino era certo, mas primeiro, iria trocar aquilo.

–X–

Rumava aos aposentos do pequeno, um caminho um tanto confuso devido à quantidade absurda de portas e corredores existentes naquela casa.

Às vezes chego a perder-me nestes corredores mal iluminados, mas sempre termino por encontrar-me novamente num dos corredores paralelos à biblioteca.

Suponho, então, que todos os caminhos levem a biblioteca, afinal.

Dou três toques à porta, e logo ouço os passos animados de criança a aproximarem-se.

– Oi tio Shion! Olha, já está vestido. –disse ele alegremente, puxando-me porta adentro. – Que coisa, o vovô deixou o senhor usar essa roupa? Para mim escolheram uma verde com rendas. – comentou, segurando meu casaco negro com detalhes em prata –Achei a roupa bonita, mas muito difícil de colocar... se bem que já terminei. Mas gostei mais da sua, apesar da cor triste.

– Devo entender isso como um elogio...? –perguntei, afável, enquanto alinhava seu casaco verde.

– É claro que sim! –respondeu, seus olhos brilhando de exultação. – Sabe, apesar de só terem adultos, até que gosto dessas reuniões? É divertido ouvir tantas pessoas falando ao mesmo tempo. Mas o que acho mais divertido é ouvir as mulheres discutindo qual rapaz é mais _"bem apessoado"_. Das duas ultimas vezes o senhor ganhou. Será que hoje ganha de novo? Se bem que da ultima o senhor não perdeu por pouco para o tio Mu... ah também falam muito do senhor Shaka, mas falam mais do senhor e do tio Mu porque além tudo são ricos. Mas a mulher do dono da venda acha o senhor Shaka um homem e tanto, até disse algo como: _vá ser homem assim lá em casa_, mas isso eu não entendi não.

– Ainda bem que não, Kiki, senão ficaria seriamente preocupado. E olhe, não é nada educado ficar ouvindo a conversa alheia. Prometa que não fará isto novamente.

– Não posso prometer isso tio. Já prometi antes ao tio Mu que lhe contaria se a mulher do dono da venda dissesse mais algo do senhor Shaka. –pontuou ele em ar culpado, sentando-se na cama com a cabeça abaixa.

– Você disse isso à Mu? –perguntei eu, surpreso, mas acho que meu tom de voz pareceu-lhe rígido, fazendo-o encolher-se mais.

– Desculpe tio Shion, não falei por mal. –choramingou ele, seus olhinhos expressivos rasos d'água. – Mas ele me pareceu bastante incomodado com o fato de falarem dele, então pensei que se ele soubesse que elas também falam do senhor Shaka e do tio Shion ele se sentiria melhor. Mas ele pareceu ficar aborrecido e pediu que lhe contasse se essa mulher dissesse mais algo sobre o senhor Shaka. Foi uma promessa, não posso quebrá-la.

Um suspiro escapou de meus lábios. – Certo Kiki, não precisa chorar, sim? Se preferir, finjo que de nada sei, mas não fique triste. A culpa não é sua, mas olhe, não se comprometa novamente a ouvir a conversa alheia se não for por nenhum motivo que se possa considerar _"nobre"_, combinado? –esperei uma resposta, e, ao vê-lo concordar com um leve menear de cabeça, continuei –Agora vamos descer pois seu adorado avô nos espera.

– Certo. E desculpe tio Shion.

– Não tem porque se desculpar meu pequeno adorável.Vamos.

Saímos rumo aos corredores mal iluminados de há pouco. O caminho era certo, mas não tinha idéia de como chegar a ele.

–X–

Perdido.

Estava perdido, tanto no sentido literal quanto no figurado. Já não fazia mais idéia para qual lado deveria virar, se seria a esquerda ou à direita.

Perdera Kiki de vista a pouco menos de um minuto, e, ao tentar procurá-lo, perdi-me ainda mais.

Esta casa me parece mais um labirinto. Não importa a onde eu vá, sempre me perco.

Tenho a impressão de ser a enésima vez que passo por este mesmo corredor. Aliás, tenho certeza de que é a enésima vez que passo por este mesmo corredor.

Era só o que me faltava, estou andando em círculos!

É o cumulo, perder-se em sua própria casa, coisa mais patética...

Hum... provavelmente há esta hora meu pai deve estar espumando, tamanha a raiva.

Uma cena impagável, não devo negar, mas nada agradável se o motivo da ira for você.

Estanco, havia passos no corredor paralelo a este. Finalmente uma viva alma.

Caminho em direção aos passos, que afastavam-se conforme me aproximava.

Um vento gélido, vindo sabe-se lá de onde , perpassou-me como um uivo, apagando grande parte da iluminação, já precária. Amaldiçoei a má visibilidade do local, que não me permitia enxergar muito além de alguns centímetros à frente.

– Por favor, espere! –ouvi-me dizer num impulso.

Os passos cessaram, uma demonstração obvia de que, seja lá quem for, ouviu-me, e muito bem.

– Quem está ai? –uma voz grave perguntou. Uma bela voz que poderia pertencer apenas a um homem.

Os passos recomeçaram, mas agora vindo ao encontro dos meus. Aproximavam-se mais a cada segundo, tornado-os difíceis de serem discernidos dos meus.

Tentei dar mais um passo a frente, mas um temor súbito manteve meus pés presos ao chão: Quem poderia ser aquela pessoa?

Certamente aquela voz não pertencia a meu irmão, seu amigo ou muito menos ao meu pequeno sobrinho. Igualmente, não tratava-se de meu pai, pois, além de estar enfermo, o que dificulta seus movimentos, é de sua obrigação fazer sala as visitas. Então quem seria? Um ladrão perdido?

Não houve muito tempo para divagações. Ele viera de encontro a mim, levando-nos ao chão.

Senti todo o seu peso sobre mim, sua respiração, ofegante, singularmente perto de meus lábios entreabertos.

Tive vontade de aproximar-me, de sentir plenamente o calor que lhe escapava em baforadas.

Senti-o aproximando-se ainda mais, sua boca roçando levemente à minha.

– Está tudo bem? –perguntou ele com a voz fraca, sem, no entanto, afastar-se.

– S-sim... –suspirei eu, meu corpo entorpecido por aquele calor que se desprendia do outro.

– Ah, sim... –murmurou ele, levantando-se mais que depressa. – Perdoe-me, não tive a intenção de...

– ...Cair em cima de mim?... Sim, tenho absoluta convicção disso. Não se preocupe. –disse eu recuperando a pose altiva de costume. – Mas o que faz aqui, senhor? Se a reunião prossegue lá em baixo?

– Rumava à biblioteca, acompanhado de um simpático garotinho, que pediu-me ajuda na procura de seu tio. –explicou ele num tom um tanto desconsertado, ajudando-me a levantar. – Mas perdi-o de vista.

– Devia ser meu sobrinho...

– Muito esperto, ele. Disse que com certeza seu tio estaria na biblioteca e pediu-me ajuda. –riu ele – Que bom que o encontrei. Estou um tanto perdido..., sabe onde estamos?

– Ah, certamente... estamos em um corredor mal iluminado, que, de acordo com minhas contas tem de dar em algum lugar. –comentei em tom agradável enquanto batia a poeira de minhas vestes.

– Excelente, terei o maior gosto em acompanhá-lo.

–X–

Caminhamos há algum tempo, mas tenho a impressão de que sei agora onde estou indo.

Se bem me lembro este é o corredor que dá acesso aos aposentos, e o meu, por mero acaso, é o terceiro à esquerda.

Caminhamos em silêncio desde que, literalmente, nos trombamos.

– Sabe onde estamos? –perguntou-me ele num sussurro, excessivamente próximo ao ouvido, o que me causou arrepios.

– Em um corredor. –respondi eu, fitando seu vulto em ar de reprovação, enquanto pousava a mão no ouvido.

– Isto eu percebi, mas onde dará este corredor? –disse-me, seu tom de voz denotava um_ "que"_ de desapontamento e diversão.

– Em outro corredor, mas este dá acesso aos quartos. Após virarmos aqui, só precisamos seguir à direita e-... –não pude prosseguir a frase devido ao choque.

Meus olhos estariam a enganar-me ou seriam mesmo meu irmão e o filho do viajante no final do corredor a _beijarem-se_? E posso afirmar, apesar da distância, que não se trata de um beijo inocente de irmãos como fazia com ele quando menores, e sim de algo bem mais grave, e, se me permitem a sinceridade, nada casto.

– Algum problema...? –ouvi o rapaz perguntar às minhas costas.

Graças aos céus, e a má iluminação, e também ao fato de eu estar andando consideravelmente à sua frente, ele não percebeu o que ocorria ao final daquele caminho.

– N-não é nada... apenas me enganei. É pela esquerda. –respondi mais que depressa agarrando-o pela mão e arrastando-o para o lado oposto à cena.

Ouvi-o pigarrear de maneira encabulada, e, ao dar-me conta do que fizera, senti minhas faces queimarem de vergonha. No entanto, não a larguei de maneira alguma, primeiro tinha de tirá-lo de perto de lá.

–X–

Descíamos as grandes escadas de pedra fria.

Finalmente havíamos encontrado a saída.

Vi meu sobrinho se aproximar, um belo sorriso em seu rosto corado.

– Ah, que bom que encontrou meu tio! Já estava preocupado com ele, obrigado moço. –agradeceu o pequeno animadamente. – Da próxima vez fica perto de mim, tio. –continuou ele em tom repreensivo, mas logo parou, fitando algo entre o homem e eu. – Ora, vejo que ficaram amigos! Estes adultos realmente não perdem tempo... já estão até andando e mãos dadas! –comentou em ar de censura

Senti meu rosto queimar ao ouvir aquilo, largando a mão do outro rapaz.

– Oras, veja só quem resolveu aparecer... –ouvi meu pai dizer, debochado. – E quem era mesmo que não pretendia trocar as roupas? –comentou sarcástico. – Vejo que amenos conheceu o senhor Dohko...

– Ah, claro. Sou Dohko, muito prazer em conhecê-lo...?

– Shion, sou Shion. O prazer é inteiramente meu. –murmurei confuso, reparando-o pela primeira vez naquela noite.

Fiquei sem ação por um momento, era realmente um homem muito bem apanhado, alto, pele queimada de sol, cabelos ligeiramente longos e castanhos, e olhos profundos de um tom de verde hipnotizante. Possuía um ar sério, mas gentil. Um tanto confiante, como se já houvesse visto muito da vida, mas sem, no entanto, sugerir arrogância.

– Sim, sim, este bom rapaz é irmão e responsável da delicada dama que tencionava apresentar-lhe esta noite. –comunicou-me o velho em ar soberbo – E veja se não é ela que se aproxima... –concluiu com um sorriso afável, conduzindo a moça à nossa direção. – Meu filho, esta bela flor é Shunrei, irmã caçula do senhor Dohko.

– É uma grande satisfação conhecê-lo... –disse ela num tom baixo e delicado, aguardando que me apresentasse.

– Shion. –respondi, seco, mas, logo que veio o esperado cutucão de meu pai – praticado especialmente nestas ocasiões, prossegui em tom _obrigatoriamente _cortês – A satisfação é minha por conhecer uma flor tão bela e delicada.

Vi, satisfeito, a moça corar, ligeiramente encabulada ao elogio, mas percebi também o olhar de seu irmão mais velho sobre mim, em ar de entendimento.

– Bem, peço que se divirtam esta noite. –disse por fim, meu pai, saindo em direção a amigos tão irritantes e decrépitos quanto ele.

– Então... com licença, deixarei os rapazes-... –ela fez uma pausa, encarando significativamente seu irmão – ...conversarem em paz. –e retirou-se.

Fiquei a vê-la se afastar a passos lentos, como se quisesse captar qualquer vestígio de uma possível conversa entre seu responsável e eu, mas ao ouvi-lo suspirar longamente, virei-me para fitá-lo.

– Peço que perdoe minha irmã... –murmurou ele passando a mão nos fios castanhos.

– Não se preocupe com isso, de todas as moças que me foram apresentadas por meu pai, certamente ela é a mais agradável. –disse-lhe eu educadamente.

– Mas não o bastante para lhe despertar interesse, não é? –comentou agradável.

– Como-...?

– Percebi sua reação inicial, e também o cutucão que levou de seu pai, não devo negar. –disse, um sorriso involuntário a lhe surgir aos lábios. – Mas não se preocupe, não vim lhe obrigar a nada. Apenas me pareceu interessante à proposta de noivado de seu pai, mas tive impressões distintas de você, seu pai lhe disse diferente.

– Algo como insuportável ou inconveniente, suponho? – perguntei irônico.

– Não... mas avisou-me de seu temperamento difícil, apesar de não haver dito nada sobre seu gosto peculiar pelo sarcasmo.

– E suponho que isto o incomode, não? Para o comentar abertamente... –perguntei, ligeiramente incomodado com o comentário.

– De maneira alguma, apenas pessoas de temperamento forte são capazes de fazer coisas acontecerem. E gosto do seu sarcasmo, não deixa de ser divertido apesar de direto e, por vezes, cruel.

– Ora, sinto-me lisonjeado por gostar... me é de primordial importância sua opinião... –comentei, cinicamente, cruzando os braços em ar arrogante.

Mas, ao contrario do que imaginei que faria, ele apenas riu, uma risada profunda e sincera como poucas vezes ouvira na vida.

– Exatamente disto que estou falando. Beira a crueldade, apesar de ser apenas um ato inocente de proteção, como o de uma criança que cobre a cabeça com a coberta quando sente medo das trevas, apesar de lá embaixo estar tão escuro quando no resto do quarto.

– Bem, se já terminou com suas ridículas comparações, com licença, estou indisposto esta noite. –disse indiferente, subindo as escadas para o andar de cima o mais rápido possível.

Mas ao virar a esquina do corredor de acesso ao corredor dos quartos ouvi passos atrás de mim.

Ele estava a me seguir.

– Porque não pode parar de me seguir, senhor? Desça, divirta-se e me deixe em paz!

– Peço que me desculpe por continuar a importuná-lo, mas preciso deixar algo claro. –disse ele ao alcançar-me, segurando meu braço firmemente.

– E o que seria então? –perguntei impacientemente, virando para encara-lo, apesar da má iluminação.

– Entenda, não quero desafetos com o senhor, pois, apesar de tudo, faço gosto no seu noivado com minha irmã.

– Se o incomodo como companhia durante uma festa, o que dirá como cunhado? Por favor, não insista neste assunto se já sabe que não tenho interesse na moça.

– Quando eu disse que me incomodava? Acho que me entendeu mal, o admiro.

– Admirar? Ora, alem de tudo é louco!

– E porque seria louco em admira-lo? Se possui fibra, personalidade. De tudo que podem dizer de mal sobre o senhor, certamente não consta à palavra _"enfadonho"_ na lista. –pontuou ele tranqüilamente, finalmente largando meu braço. – Divirto-me com o senhor.

– Louco sim, e inconveniente. –respondi num sussurro – Não percebeu que não estou me sentindo bem? Que rumava a meu quarto a fim de descansar? Por favor, agora dê-me passagem. Não me interessa o senhor, sua adorável irmã, ou propostas de noivados.

– Uma pena... –sussurrou ele, seus olhos cravados no fundo dos meus, seu corpo a se aproximar do meu.

Senti meu rosto corar com a proximidade, sua respiração ofegante misturando-se à minha, seu calor a envolver-me novamente.

Corpos tão próximos que podíamos sentir o pulsar do coração um do outro, seus lábios, tão próximos, a encontrarem os meus, num arroubo. Num beijo impensado.

–X–

Bem, digamos que não esperava por aquilo, pois, poderia ser considerado normal _um homem_ em meio a uma conversa, beijá-lo? Suponho que não.

Meu deus, o que dera naquele rapaz? Porque mantinha seus lábios tão quentes sobre os meus?

Fechei os olhos, sem a menor consciência do que estava fazendo, e deixei-me levar pelo calor do outro, enquanto uma de suas mãos amparava minha nuca de maneira delicada e a outra envolvia minha cintura.

Ele tomava-me de maneira sôfrega, apesar de toda sua amabilidade, como se precisasse daquilo mais do que qualquer outra coisa. Sua mão passeava agora por meus cabelos, num gesto de afeição e seu peito palpitava tanto quanto o meu.

Sentia-me num outro lugar, mais belo e adorável, onde se pudesse, a qualquer momento, alcançar as nuvens.

Agora sei que a cena não durou mais que uns poucos segundos, mas pareceu-me durar séculos.

Separou-se de mim abruptamente, claramente corado apesar da má visibilidade devida à precária iluminação.

– Desculpe-me eu não... –murmurou ele perturbado, cobrindo o rosto com as mãos. – Isso... não...

Vi-o recuar alguns passos, sua intenção já me era clara.

– Dohko,... Espere...!

Mas creio que ele não me ouviu.

Já sumia corredor adentro, em direção as escadas, em direção as pessoas, em direção oposta a minha presença.

–X–

Encostei-me na parede de pedra, escorregando-a até alcançar o chão.

Não sentia meu corpo, não sentia nada além de meu coração, batendo naquele ritmo terrível.

Meu peito doía como nunca havia doído antes, uma agonia profunda me consumia de dentro para fora, mas não sabia ao certo porque.

Ouvia passos em minha direção, mas não me importava.

Alguém a me chamar, mas não conseguia responder.

– Shion, irmão, o que ouve com você? –perguntou preocupado, meu irmão, segurando minhas mãos – Sente-se mal? Quer que o leve para seu quarto?

– Não... –murmurei eu finalmente encarando-o – Quero descer... a reunião, os convidados esperam.

– Mas Shion...você está pálido não me parece nada bem.

– Estou melhor do que parece, Mu. E você? Esta me dizendo pálido, mas está rubro! –comentei, forçando um sorriso – O que anda fazendo nestes corredores mal iluminados, que lhe deixa tão corado?

– E-eu não... –murmurou encabulado, seu rosto corando ainda mais – Realmente não tenho de me preocupar com você... está ótimo.

– Não lhe disse? Só ajude-me a levantar, sim? –pedi, pois sentia-me demasiado fraco para fazê-lo sozinho.

– Shion, você realmente esta bem? –perguntou ele em ar preocupado, enquanto levantava-me – Está mortiço...

– Apenas fraqueza... Garanto-lhe que após o jantar serei outro. –pontuei, recobrando

o ar altivo de costume.

– Bem, então temos de descer logo, senão não _perderemos_ o jantar. –disse-me ele com um sorriso contido.

–X–

Já me encontrava lá embaixo. Esquadrinhava toda a extensão do local, à procura dele.

Encontrei-o conversando animadamente com um rapazote de longos cabelos negros, seu irmão do meio, segundo meu pai.

Logo juntou-se aos dois, a mais nova, fazendo saltar à vista o contraste entre ele e os mais novos. Enquanto ele possuía pele bronzeada, fios castanhos e belos olhos verdes, seus irmãos possuíam pele clara – exceto o jovem um tanto queimado de sol, cabelos negros e olhos azuis.

Mas não tive muito tempo para divagar sobre isto, pois ele próprio notou-me e vinha em minha direção, um belo sorriso no rosto.

– Senhor Shion, que bom que desceu... Vejo que melhorou da indisposição... –disse cordialmente

– Tive um bom motivo para fazê-lo –limitei-me a dizer. –Bem, não vejo o porque de continuar usando _"senhor"_, sinta-se à vontade para me chamar apenas pelo nome.

– Agradeço, mas, não... tenho a impressão de que é mais seguro permanecermos com senhor... –declinou, educadamente, sussurrando a segunda parte, como se dissesse para si.

– Uma pena, pois, como seremos cunhados, não seria de bom tom tantas formalidades. –comentei evasivo.

– ...seremos cunhados...? Então aceita a proposta de noivado...? –perguntou-me, confuso.

– Certamente. –afirmei. – Não lhe havia dito que de todas as moças que me foram apresentadas, sua irmã era a mais agradável?

– Entendo... –murmurou ele em ar melancólico. – Pretende vingar-se...

Hrum... em bem da verdade não tenho certeza se realmente ele disse aquilo, mas no momento em que pensei tê-lo ouvido dizer isso, senti um choque tremendo, pois realmente não havia outro motivo para aceitar a proposta, senão o fato que querer castigá-lo pelo ocorrido lá em cima. E mais que isso, castigá-lo por fingir que nada aconteceu.

– Então, estamos acertados, não é? –perguntou ele em pose serena – Conversarei com seu pai, acertaremos a data do casamento, e, a partir de amanhã poderá visitá-la em nossa casa.

–X–

Ah, Shion, Shion, Shion... Que diabinho maldoso você é. Merecia ser personagem de um conto de suspense... e morrer no final.

Mas tudo bem, o que passou, passou... Não há mais nada que eu possa fazer, senão, fazer a corte a uma dama que não me desperta o mínimo interesse, apenas para me vingar de um rapaz que mal conheço, e que, contraditoriamente, conheço mais intimamente do que permitem as convenções.

Observava-o discretamente do outro lado da mesa de jantar, conversando polidamente com um senhor de pose irritantemente pomposa, coisa mais desagradável.

Notei que, por um instante, ele fixou seus olhos em mim, mas logo voltou a fitar o homem a seu lado.

Senti minhas faces corarem ligeiramente pelo modo com que ele me fitara, sugeria algo, um convite mudo para que deixasse a mesa e subisse em direção aos corredores. Tentador convite, não poderia negar. Tinha muito a perguntar.

E foi exatamente o que fiz, deixei a mesa discretamente e subi, o mais rápido que pude, chegando em poucos segundos aos corredores.

Logo ouvi passos vindo na mesma direção, era ele.

– Como sabia que desejava que viesse aqui? –perguntou-me, sua voz ligeiramente insegura.

–Não sei, pude ver nos seus olhos. –disse sem pensar – Mas e então, o que queria comigo? Pois se me trouxe aqui, com certeza há uma razão.

– Você me deixa confuso, não compreendo mais a razão de nada desde que o conheci. –disse-me num desabafo, aproximando-se a passos incertos. – Não tenho idéia porque o beijei, nem porque sinto uma enorme vontade de faze-lo novamente.

– Ora, agora chama-me por _"você"_... –comentei irônico. – Acredite, não foi apenas para _você_ que as coisas deixaram de ter sentido, também estou confuso e a culpa é sua. Não entendo o que ocorreu, nem porque ocorreu, mas não consigo pensar em deixar as coisas como estão. Quero uma solução para isto, pois o que ouve, não foi apenas um fato único e insignificante, que pode ser deixado para trás sem maiores problemas.

– Entendo perfeitamente o que quer dizer... –murmurou ele em ar distraído

– Então tem alguma solução para isto? –perguntei impetuoso.

– O ideal, seria não nos vermos mais, mas torna-se inviável, já que agora é noivo de minha irmã...

– Então tem de haver outra solução! –murmurei, contrariado.

– Só há outra coisa a fazer.

– O que seria então? –perguntei exasperado.

Vi-o a se aproximar, seus olhos trêmulos, sua mão acariciando minha face.

Beijei-o. Tão perdido e desesperado com este sentimento, que tinha certeza que haveria de trazer nosso infortúnio.

_**continua...? **_

–X–

_**

* * *

Comentários da autora: **Muito obrigada por lerem este(esta) prólogo, capítulo, fic, ou seja lá o que for. Agora, se vou continuar, só depende de vocês (e de minha criatividade, é claro.)_

_Esta é minha 1ª experiência com Doh/Shi, então, se não estiver muito bom, me desculpem. _

_Nossa, acho que esta fic ficou com um ar tão melancólico... Legal... XD_

_E o Shion ficou tããão irônico, né? _

_Meio cruel, meio inocente, achei tão fofo... Mas o que é realmente engraçado é o fato dele conseguir se perder na própria casa – alguém reparou que depois do beijo todo mundo começou a acertar o caminho? _

_É o amor... _

_Mas não pensem que tudo são flores não..., estou pensando seriamente em ferrar com eles, hihihihehehehahaha... brincadeirinha. _

_Acho. _

_Bem o que importa é que realmente foi uma delicia escrever... isto, e espero que tenha agradado._

_Espero que nos vejamos em breve._

_**Uma pequena curiosidade: **__Não sei porque, mas, apesar de tê-lo dito loiro só consigo imaginar as madeixas verdes dele...(idem ao Mu...), então, sintam-se à vontade para imagina-los como preferirem!_

_Perdão... TT"_

_Kissus _

_A vampira Maru. (hohoho)_

**Ps:** Não liguem, maluquinha de pedra.


End file.
